


The Bigger, The Better

by foenixs



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Degradation, Dom/sub, F/M, Female Reader, Hinted Cum Eating, Housewife Kihyun, Pump Up Dildo, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Slut Shaming Kihyun, Smut, Sub Yoo Kihyun, dom reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foenixs/pseuds/foenixs
Summary: When you come home after a long day at work your housewife has prepared more than just dinner.
Relationships: Yoo Kihyun/Reader
Kudos: 10





	The Bigger, The Better

**Author's Note:**

> a fluffy idea turned HORNY because I'm a hoe for slutty Kiki

You come home to the smell of freshly cooked food, smiling to yourself when you hear your boyfriend humming one of his songs. When you walk into the kitchen you see that the table is decorated with flower petals and candles, your favourite meal steaming from your assigned seat.

Kihyun rushes towards you, greeting you with a peck on your lips before he pulls back your chair to help you sit down.

**“What’s all this for? Is it my second secret birthday?”**

_“No, I was cleaning the house all day and I missed you, so I wanted to surprise you with something I knew you would like.”_

**“Thank you, baby, I love it”,** you kiss the back of his hand and he looks down at his toes, trying to hide his blushing cheeks.

His hands disappear behind his back, tugging on the bow that kept his apron together.

**“Keep it on, it looks cute on you!”**

He giggles nervously, thriving on the little compliments as he sits down across from you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sound of running water fills the room as Kihyun cleans up the used dishes, making sure every piece of dirt is gone.

You wrap your arms around him from behind, resting your chin on his shoulder to watch him work. You kiss on his neck, lightly grinding your hips into his to give a hint to what his reward could be.

He sets the sponge aside, turning off the faucet to turn around in your embrace, but you push his chest into the counter, bending him so his ass pokes out against your crotch.

**“Aren’t you sweet, cooking dinner for me so selflessly, or were you only hoping for a reward?”**

He shakes his head as best as he can as your hand gropes his ass, kneading him through his pants. The moan that spills from his lips is louder than usual, making you even more suspicious.

Quickly pulling down his pants, letting them drop to his ankles, you notice a pump-up dildo nestled in his ass. The pump, which was preciously hidden under his sweatshirt, falls into your hand as if it was inviting you to squeeze it.

**“How naughty… did you prep yourself when you heard me coming home or were you wearing this around all day like a slutty housewife?”**

He shudders at your words, hips grinding against the counter in need. You scoff, leaving a scolding smack across his cheek.

**“Look at your tiny hole struggling to fit the toy and it’s not even pumped up yet, how pathetic.”**

He rakes his nails against the wood, trying to find hold of something as your words made him feel dizzy and weak.

You give him the pump that he so desperately craved and he pushes his hips back against.

_“More, please, want to feel it stretch me out completely.”_

**“You’re such a dirty little slut… what would your members think if they saw you like this, all bent over and exposed for the girlfriend you like to call cute so much.”**

Every word was like whiskey to his ears, intoxicating his mind and making him spurt cum against the counter. You give him three quick pumps, making him scream out your name so loud that the neighbours probably heard it.

You blow him up till his hole can stretch no further, tears rolling down his cheeks as the words die down in his throat, the pleasure taking his breath away.

Tucking on the silicone you pull out the toy just by an inch, before pushing it back in again. Your actions were soft, slow, but they felt rough with how harshly the toy pressed against his walls.

You run your hand down his back, gently patting him to stop the shivering, repeating to thrust the dildo into him when he gives you a thumbs up.

**“Does it feel as good as you imagined? I bet it does.”**

Of course, it does, every little movement set his body on fire, shocks of stimulation running up his spine. He wanted to tell you just how good he felt right now, but his head was empty and the only thing that poured out of his mouth was drool.

The lube slickened your motions, creating wet sounds with every push that had you licking your lips.

**“Cum for me slut, you haven’t served dessert yet.”**

A high-pitched moan leaves the fucked-out boy, cum dripping down the counter as the tension floods out of his body and his fingers relax again.

You smoothly pull out the toy, laying it in the sink for him to wash when he comes back to his senses.

When he has enough strength to push himself off the counter you pull him in for a hug, hand ruffling through his hair.

**“You did good, honey, I’m surprised your little ass could handle that much. Now lick the counter clean for me and make sure to not miss a drop. I’ll run a bath for you in the meantime.”**


End file.
